The Love story of Natsu and Lucy
by lucyheartfilia20225
Summary: Natsu and Lucy both realized that they have feelings for each other but are afraid to admit it, everyone in the guild has noticed this and planned to hook them up will they're plan work? and what will Lucy do when a white haired girl returned Read to find out my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

The love story of natsu and lucy

Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Ever since Natsu saved Lucy from one of their mission that ended Natsu on top of Lucy, when they got back to the guild every time they walked past each other both of them will immediately blush then walk away

"They've been like that ever since we got back from our last mission I wonder what happened to them" Gray said while stripping his clothes

"Gray your clothes"

"Shit"

"Yeah Gray you're right" Erza said while eating her favorite cake strawberry cheesecake

Lucy's P.O.V

Back at Lucy's apartment….

"Levy-chan help me" Isaid while pacing back and forth

"What's the matter Lu-chan?" the solid script mage said

"It's our previous mission Natsu saved me from a monster that ended Natsu on top of me

FLASHBACK

"_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! May rent is almost due and I haven't have enough jewels to pay my rent" Lucy said while banging her head on the bar's table_

"_Why don't you take a job Lucy?" Mirajane said while drying a plate_

"_But Natsu doesn't want to"_

"_Then why don't you ask him again"_

"_You're right Mira thank you" Lucy said while leaving the bar table to go where Natsu was sitting_

"_Natsu can we please take a job now my rent is almost due and I don't have enough money yet"_

"_Sure Luce in fact I've already picked out a job that can pay your rent Luce" Natsu said_

"_Hey Luce!"_

"_What is it Natsu?"_

"_How much is your rent again?"_

"_Um 70,000 jewels, Natsu why do you ask?"_

"_Nothing just making sure that the job I picked is enough to pay your rent"_

"_Natsu can I see it"_

"_Sure Lucy here"_

_Help!  
Monsters have been attacking some villagers here in Engeve_

_Please Help Us!_

_Reward: 800,000 jewels_

"_Thanks Natsu" Lucy said while hugging Natsu_

"_S-Sure Luce" Natsu said while blushing_

"_What are you waiting for if you don't hurry up we're going to leave you behind" Erza said_

_**On the Mission….**_

_Natsu, Gray and Erza were dealing with their monsters Erza defeated 3 monsters, Gray defeated 3 monsters, Natsu defeated 3 monsters, only Lucy was left dealing with 2 monsters, Fighting by her side was Scorpio, while Scorpio was fighting the other monster Lucy was fighting the other monster with her whip when suddenly the monster got the whip and threw it away, Lucy shocked at what happened now realized that the monster was about to punch her_

"_NATSU!" Lucy said while closing her eyes waiting for the impact _

_When Lucy opened her eyes she saw Natsu only inches away from her face_

"_Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu said blushing red_

"_H-Hai" Lucy said blushing 10 shades of red_

"_Natsu, Lucy are you okay?" Happy said _

"_They llllllllliiiiiikke each other"_

"_No we don't" Natsu and Lucy said in union_

_Lucy stands up and chases Happy around, Happy on the other hand scared to get killed flew away_

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's the story Levy-chan" I said blushing red

"Lu-chan I only have one question for you" Levy said standing from Lucy's bed

I looked at Levy with a confused look "What is it Levy?"

"Do you like Natsu?"

I stopped for a moment repeating what Levy said to me do I like Natsu?, do I really like Natsu? Suddenly a blush crept to my cheeks and out of nowhere I answered Levy a yes.

All I saw was Levy's eyes sparkling and asking me if why don't I confess to him I looked at Levy with a sad look and I answered I'm scared Levy what if he doesn't have feelings for me I don't want our friendship to end

After I said those words I saw Levy's eyes stopped sparkling and I noticed that she stopped jumping with joy and said to me You've got a point there Lu-chan but at least try I smiled at her and I said Arigato Levy-chan I'll try and think of it

Natsu's P.O.V

Back at the guild…..

Me and Gray were sitting in a table drinking some juice then I asked him about something "Gray I know you're my frenemy but at least once I need an advice from you" I said to Gray with a straight face

After a second I saw Gray was surprised then after that I'm drenched, I got mad at him and I stood up from my seat glaring at him "What was that for Ice Brain! Gray stood up from his seat and said to me "You wanna go Flame Brain"

We were just about to fight when I suddenly felt a dark aura behind me I look to my back to see an angry Erza glaring a death glare to both of us "Do I just saw you starting to fight?" I looked at Erza with a scared look and said "N-n-n-no Erza you've got it wrong me and Gray were just about to start a mean staring contest right Gray?" I heard Gray said "Yeah Erza you've misunderstood" I looked back at Erza and Erza said "Okay I believe you" then she suddenly walks out of the guild

I sat back down at the chair and I said "Man I'm so gonna beat Erza one day" I saw Gray sat back down to his seat and said to me "Oi! Natsu what were you talking about a while ago?" I looked at him with a straight face "It's about our previous mission" Gray suddenly looks at me and said "Oh yeah me and Erza were wondering what happened to both of you after that mission, ever since we came back you and Lucy hardly never talk to each other what happened to you guys?"

I looked to him and said "Here's the story Lucy screamed because she was about to be punched by the monster then I saved her that ended me on top of Lucy ever since then both of us will always blush" I heard Gray said "Go on" so I continued it "I don't know but ever since I saved Lucy, every time I smell Lucy's sweet vanilla and strawberry scent my mind goes blank" then one minute Gray was sitting on the chair then next he fell on the floor he said "Ouch!" I looked at him and asked "Gray do you know what's happening to me?" I saw Gray stand up from the floor and sat to the chair again and said "Tch, you really are an idiot it's LOVE Natsu it's LOVE you LOVE Lucy Heartfilia" I looked at him with a shocked face " I-I-It can't be were co-workers it can't be" Gray looked at me and said "From what you have said to me my mind goes blank when I smell her sweet vanilla and strawberry scent it's LOVE Natsu why don't you confess to her?" my mood became a little weak and I said "What if she doesn't like me I don't want our friendship to be ruined I'm afraid that I might lose her" I saw Gray stands from his chair and pats me at my shoulder and said "At least try Natsu try and if she doesn't feel the same way I think you're friendship will not be ruined" I looked at him and smiled "Arigato Gray" Gray smiles at me "Don't mention it" I stand up from the seat and wlaked out of the guild to think over it when I walked out of the guild doors Levy and I walked past each other I don't know why but when I walked past her mood was very very happy but I erased that thought walked out to some place

Normal P.O.V

"Minna! I have an announcement" Levy said smiling

Every guild members stops from what they're doing and looks to Levy

Levy stands on top of the table "I know that everyone knows that Natsu and Lucy both have feelings for each other but are both scared to admit it"

Everybody nods in agreement

Levy smiles at what she saw "I see everyone wants both of them to be a couple"

One of the guild members asked "But how are we going to hook both of them?"

"That's why I told this to you so we can talk about a plan on how to hook them"

Wendy stands from the bar table and said "I have an idea!"

All eyes were at Wendy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why don't we invite Natsu-san and Lucy-san to go on a movie a romantic movie" Wendy said smiling

Mirajane smiled and asked Wendy something "Wendy I agree to your plan but Natsu and Lucy will not agree to watch a movie especially a romantic one right? So what are we going to do to make both agree?"

"That's when Gray-san and Erza-san comes in"

All eyes were now at Gray and Erza

"Us?" Gray and Erza said in unison

"Yep! You two will both ask them to watch a movie like a team bonding then after 5 or 10 minutes Gray-san will go out to get some popcorn and after 3 minutes Erza will go out to go to the restroom but here's the twist Erza-san and Gray-san will not return so Natsu-san and Lucy-san will have their moment" Wendy said smiling

"That's perfect Wendy!" Mirajane said

"Then it's settled then but when will we do that?" Levy asked Wendy

"Tomorrow I guess" Wendy said

"But what if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll go to plan B" Mirajane said smirking

"What's plan B?" Everyone in the guild asked in unison

"We'll lock them in the guild's basement for 1 day but I think Wendy's idea will work" Mirajane said

"Okay I will go to Lucy's apartment to invite her while you Gray will go to Natsu's house you got that?" Erza said looking at Gray

"Hai"

Erza and Gray went out of the guild to go to their destined place

Erza's P.O.V

I arrived at Lucy's place I looked around the area if she was outside luckily she was out by the river and was accompanied by her spirit Plue I walked to her and said "Lucy can I talk to you?" the blonde mage looked at me and said "Sure Erza, Oh! Plue you can go back to the spirit world now" I suddenly interrupted their conversation and said "No Lucy it's okay if Plue stays what I'm about to say is not much very important" Lucy looked at me "Oh okay, Plue you can stay" I heard Plue said "Pupuuuun!" Lucy looked at me and asked "Ne Erza what are you going to talk to me about?" I looked at her and said "Oh yeah, Hey Lucy can we go out to watch a movie Me, You, Natsu, and Gray?" She smiled at me and said "Sure Erza but what kind of movie?"

I looked at her and said " A romantic movie why do you have a problem with that?" I said it to her glaring a death glare so she couldn't refuse and my planned work Lucy looked at me and said "O-Okay Erza I'll come but what time?" I said to her with a straight face "4:00pm tomorrow got that?" Lucy said to me "H-Hai!" I smiled to her and said "Well I'll be going back to the guild to eat the cake I left at Mirajane" Lucy said to me "Sure Erza"

Gray's P.O.V

I said to myself while walking to Natsu's house "I hope Wendy's plan turned out well" I arrived at Natsu"s house I yelled at him at the window and said "Flame Brain come out I need to talk to you!" I saw Natsu coming out of the house and asked me "What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him and said " Natsu Erza asked me to invite you to watch a movie at the cinema Me, You, Lucy and Erza" He looks to his side and pouts and said "I don't want to come!" I was shocked for Natsu dared not to obey Erza's orders and I said "Y-Y-Y-Y-You dare not to follow Erza's orders?" After I told him about that I heard him gulped and said to me "Oh, okay I'll go but when will it be?" I answered his question and said "Tomorrow 4:00 pm sharp" Natsu said "Oh okay" I started to walk back to the guild and I said to Natsu "So I'll be off sayonara DROOPY EYES!" I heard him got mad at me and said "Hey! You fuckin Ice Brain!" I looked back at him and said "Tch, just don't be late tomorrow or else you know what's the consequence" Natsu said to me "Yeah yeah I won't be late"

_The Next Day…_

Lucy's P.O.V

My morning was almost perfect but was ruined when I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Natsu only inches from my face, his arms were wrapped around my waist, but I really have to admit that Natsu is really cute when he's sleeping so I just went back to sleep

Natsu's P.O.V

I peeked my eyes open to see Lucy sleeping peacefully I just couldn't help but smile, I just always can't resist her sweet smell, Her silky blonde hair, her chocolate brown eyes everything I whispered in a low voice so Lucy wouldn't wake up "Luce I just want you to know that I love you very much" after I said those words I went back to sleep with a smile on my face

_After a few hours…_

Happy's P.O.V

I wonder where Natsu and Lucy are? Erza asked me to go look for them, Natsu Lucy where are you Erza's gonna kill me if I don't find both of you, I went to Lucy's apartment to see if they're there I went through Lucy's window I looked everywhere for them and the only place I didn't look was Lucy's bed I went to Lucy's bed and said to my mind Natsu Lucy please tell me you're here, when I opened the bed sheets I couldn't believe what I saw Natsu and Lucy were both cuddling each other I couldn't help but said the words "They lllllliiiiike each other!"

Normal P.O.V

Natsu who had heard at what Happy said woke up from his sleep

"Oh! Ohayo gozaimazu Happy" the pink haired mage said

"Natsu it's not morning it's already afternoon Erza asked me to look for both of you you're supposed to meet her and Gray right?" the blue cat said

"Oh yeah"

"Natsu why don't you wake up your GIRLFRIEND?"

"L-L-Lucy's not my girlfriend!" Natsu said while blushing red

"Whatever you say Natsu but at least wake her up"

"Okay"

Natsu went on top of Lucy when suddenly Happy pushed Natsu's back that made Natsu land on Lucy and made the blonde mage to wake up while Happy flew out of the window

"What are you doing to me!" the blonde mage said while kicking Natsu in the face

"Lucy you've got it wrong I was just about to wake you up when suddenly Happy pushed me at the back, gomenasai Luce"

"But Happy isn't here Natsu are you just making up stories?" Lucy said slaring at Natsu

"Happy was here a while ago I guess he flew out of the window" Natsu said looking at the window where Happy flew out

"Are sure about that Natsu? Lucy said

"Promise Luce, Oh and Luce by the way aren't we supposed to see them at the cinema?"

"O MY GOSH! Natsu were running late, Natsu get out of my apartment NOW!" the blonde mage said

Natsu puppy-eyed Lucy "C'mon Luce please let me stay I promise I won't peek at you while you're taking a bath"

Lucy who can't resist Natsu's puppy eyes "Oh alright but no peeking"

"Aye! Sir"

Lucy's P.O.V

I go to my closet to grab my clothes then I went straight to the bathroom

"Geez Natsu just because your cute you use that ability to me" I said while dipping in the bathtub

I paused for a moment and thought a second and said in my mind Wait did I just thought Natsu was cute then I suddenly screamed Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

I heard Natsu knocked on the door and asked me "Luce are you okay?"

I answered Natsu with a low voice but I think he could hear it I'm okay Natsu I just thought about something Natsu answered "If you say so Luce"

_After 2 minutes….._

I got out of the bathroom and said "What a relaxing bath!" I suddenly noticed that I couldn't see any pink haired mage I looked at my bed to see a sleeping Natsu I can't really help and said to my head Natsu is really cute when he's sleeping wait what are you talking about Lucy! I removed that thought at my head and went to wake Natsu up "Natsu wake up we have to go now" I heard him talk in his sleep and said 5 more minutes I thought for a reason on how can I wake Natsu up when suddenly I thought of an idea "Natsu if you don't wake up now Erza's gonna kill you" After I said it I suddenly saw Natsu's eyes shot open and said to me "What are you waiting for Luce let's go" I nodded my head then after that I suddenly felt some warm hands hold my hands, while we were walking to the guild both us never spoke both of us kept quiet but was broken when Natsu said "Hey Luce the guild is in sight" I nodded and said "Yeah oh hey there's Erza and Gray" Natsu looked at me and said "Let's race Luce" while smiling his famous toothy grin I stopped and looked at him and said "Wait What? No! Natsu No!" I saw him starting to warm up and said to me "Too late Luce on your mark get set go" Natsu said forgetting to let go of my hand and running in high speed I started to scream and said to Natsu "Natsu ! you idiot you forgot to let go of my hand!" I closed my eyes after I said those words after some time I felt that Natsu stopped running when I opened my eyes I saw Gray, Erza and Natsu were in front of me I looked at Natsu and yelled to him and said "Natsu why did you run while holding my hand" Natsu put his right hand at his head and said "Sorry Luce I forgot about it" I exhaled a bit and said "Just don't do it again kay Natsu" I saw Natsu nods his head while I was facing Natsu I felt that both Gray and Erza were smirking about something but I just erased that thought

Normal P.O.V

"Erza can we go now?" the blonde mage said

"Sure Lucy, Gray Natsu let's go" the scarlet mage said

_At the cinema…._

"Alright we're here!" Erza said looking to the three

"Yosh! Here we go!" Natsu said

"Ne Erza how much per head?" Lucy said

"1,000 jewels per head" Erza said looking to Lucy

"But I don't have any money with me right now" Lucy said with a worried face

"Yeah me too Erza" Gray said

"Me three Erza" Natsu said

"Don't worry I'll pay" Erza said winking at the three

"Okay Erza by the way what movie is it? Lucy asked

"Breaking Dawn" Erza said

"Um okay c'mon let's go in"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Inside the Cinema…_

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza sat at the 2nd to the last row upstairs Natsu and Lucy sat next to each other while Erza and Gray sat next to each other

_After a few Minutes…_

"Ne Erza how did you know about this movie it's so romantic" Lucy said to Erza

"When I was buying a cake from the bakery I heard some people talking about it" Erza said looking to Lucy

"Oh okay" Lucy said

_Few minutes later….._

Gray stands from his seat signaling Erza "I'm going to go get some restroom"

"Okay " the three said in unison

Gray then walks out of the cinema

_Few Minutes Later…._

"I'm going to go get some soda" Erza said standing up

"Sure Erza!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison

Erza walks out of the cinema murmuring something "Have a nice night you two"

Lucy's P.O.V

Erza and Gray are out I'm only left here with Natsu and this movie is getting more and more intense maybe I'll go get some popcorn when suddenly I felt some warm hands holding my hands

Natsu's P.O.V

This movie sure is getting intense I'll go grab some popcorn to eat, I reached out my hand when I suddenly I felt some soft and warm hands

Normal P.O.V

Lucy looked at Natsu "Um Natsu you can let go of my hand now" Lucy said blushing a slight pink

"Eh but I like it this way" Natsu said smiling

Lucy's blush turned to pink

"Luce you know what even though it's dark in here your beauty still stands out" Natsu said while smiling to Lucy

Lucy 's blush on her cheek turned to a bright red

Natsu looked at the floor his cheeks were rosy red "Luce I need to tell you something"

Lucy looked at Natsu with a confused look "What is it Natsu?"

"Luce I like you, No let me rephrase it I Love You Luce, but it's okay if you don't feel the same way to me but at least I told it to you" Natsu said now blushing tomato red

"Natsu I-I-I-I-I like you too" Lucy said blushing 10 shades of red

Natsu looked at Lucy "Really Luce you mean it?"

Lucy nods slowly and said "Of course Natsu?

"Then it's okay if I do this" Natsu said

Natsu leaned forward and kissed passionately Lucy, Lucy on the other shocked at what Natsu did just closed her eyes and returned the kiss to him, they both broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen.

"Natsu you idiot" Lucy said looking at Natsu blushing red

"Yup but I'm your idiot Luce" Natsu said smiling at Lucy

"So um Luce do you want to be my girlfriend?" Natsu said blushing at Lucy

"Yes Natsu" Lucy said

"So Luce do you want to go home now?" Natsu questioned her

"Sure Natsu"

_At Lucy's Apartment…_

"Hey Natsu do you want something to eat?" Lucy said looking to Natsu

Natsu who just thought of an idea "Yeah Luce I'm sortta hungry"

"Okay Natsu just wait there okay" Lucy said

While Lucy started walking to the kitchen Natsu pulled her and kissed her after some few seconds Lucy pulled away and said "I thought you were hungry?"

"Yeah I am hungry but by just kissing you my hunger disappears" Natsu said looking at Lucy

Lucy then blushes pink

"So can I continue?" Natsu asked

Lucy nods her head and Natsu started kissing her again, Natsu bit Lucy's lower lip that made Lucy moan Natsu taking the opportunity slid his tongue inside Lucy's mouth Natsu enjoyed every inch of it but little do they know there was a flying blue haired cat watching them

Happy's P.O.V

I went to Lucy's apartment to see if Lucy's back from the cinema, I flew on to the window if she's there, I was just about to come in through the window when I spotted a blonde haired mage and a pink haired mage kissing passionately I cannot help but smile because the Wendy's plan worked out perfectly so I immediately went to the guild to tell the good news

_At the guild…._

I went to the doors to be greeted by the guild members I went straight to the bar table to be greeted by Mirajane "Oh Happy do you want some fish?" I looked at Mirajane and said "Aye!" Mirajane smiled and handed me a fish so I quickly ate it I stopped eating the fish for a minute and looked at Mirajane and said "Mirajane can you make the guild stop what they're doing for just a moment" Mirajane smiled at me and said "Sure Happy" After that Mirajane said to everyone "Minna! Happy has something to say" I then saw all the guild members looked at me and asked "What is it Happy?" "I looked to them and said "Wendy's plan worked!" After I said that all of the guild members jumped for joy while everyone was enjoying Levy approached me and asked "How did you know that Happy?" After Levy asked me that all the guild members stopped again and asked "Yeah Happy how did you know?"

I looked at them and said "I was about to go inside Lucy's apartment by the window but then I stopped because I saw Lucy and Natsu were kissing so I immediately went here to announce the good news, I announced this so that when Natsu and Lucy will come to the guild together we'll throw a celebration for them" Mirajane went to me and said "That's a great idea Happy but how are we supposed to decorate the guild hall by tomorrow it's already 9:00 pm all the shops are closed now" I looked at Mirajane and said "But we have Reedus right" Mirajane said to me "Oh yeah I've forgotten about that" I saw Mirajane looks at Reedus and said "Reedus can you make all the preparations ?" Reedus looks at Mirajane and said "Oui!" After that I saw everyone was busy preparing for the celebration Mirajane was assisting everyone by giving drinks, Reedus was busy painting things that everyone thought that would make the guild halls more beautiful I went to the bar table to continue eating the fish that I left there then I started eating the fish, after I ate the fish I immediately got sleepy and went to sleep.

_The Next Day…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up to see a sleeping Natsu beside me I quietly got down from my bed and went straight to the kitchen to cook some breakfast, after I was done cooking some bacon and a sunny-side egg I went back again to my bedroom to wake Natsu up but when I got there I already saw Natsu sitting on the bed and said to me "Oh hey! Luce good morning" I walked to him and kissed his cheek and said "Good Morning Natsu!, Natsu I already cooked breakfast want to go eat?" Natsu looked at me and said "Sure Luce!" Both Me and Natsu walked together to the kitchen to eat, while Natsu and I were eating Natsu looked at me and said "Wow! Luce your cooking is really good" I felt my cheeks suddenly turned slight pink "T-Thanks Natsu"

Natsu looked at me and said "Welcome Luce!" I looked at him and said "Um Natsu why don't we tell everyone in the guild that we're a couple now?" Natsu looked at me and said "Sure Luce I think everyone will be happy once we announce this to everyone" I replied to him and said "Okay Natsu wait here while I change my clothes okay" I saw Natsu nod his head I smiled and went back to my room and straight to my closet I opened it and said to myself "What should I wear?" I suddenly saw a nice outfit and quickly grabbed it and went straight to the bathroom and changed my clothes after some minutes I came out of the bathroom wearing a color blue tank top and a pink mini skirt and a pair of black boots I grabbed my keys and my whip and went straight to where I left Natsu I went up to him and said "I'm done now c'mon let's go" Natsu looked at me and said "Um Luce can I say something before we leave?" I looked at him and said "What is it Natsu?" I saw Natsu smiles and looked at me and said "You're very sexy in that outfit Luce" My cheeks suddenly turned to a light red "A-Arigato Natsu" He smiled his famous toothy grin and said "No problem Luce"

I looked at him and said "Natsu let's go now" I saw him stand up and said "Sure Luce" then I suddenly felt warm when Natsu grabbed hold of my hands

Normal P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy were walking on the street holding hands

"Ne Natsu how do you think everyone will react once we told them that we're going out?" Lucy asked while looking at Natsu

"Well for one thing I know that everyone will be happy for us especially Mirajane"

"Yeah especially Mirajane!" Lucy said while looking at Natsu

_At the Guild…_

"Oi is everything all settled?" Cana asked everyone in the guild

Everybody nods in agreement

"Ne Gajeel do you smell Natsu and Lucy's scent?"Mirajane asked the iron dragon slayer

Gajeel looked up and smelled the air and said "Yeah and they're almost here"

After what Gajeel said everyone in the guild hurried to check if everything's ready all the guild members waited for the guild doors to open and reveal a blonde haired mage and a pink haired mage after a few seconds the door opened and revealed Natsu and Lucy

"We're back" Natsu said

"Congratulations!" Everyone in the guild shouted

"Lu-chan I'm very happy for you and Natsu" Levy said while hugging Lucy

"T-Thanks Levy-chan but how did you know that me and Natsu we're going out" Lucy asked

Happy flew towards Lucy and said "Allow me to explain"

Lucy then turned to face Happy "What is it Happy?"

"I came to your apartment yesterday to see if you're back from the cinema but when I peeked through the window I saw you and Natsu were kissing so I went back to the guild and announce it" Happy said

Lucy suddenly blush a slight pink on her cheeks

"Plus the plan worked out perfectly" Mirajane said looking at the new couple

"What plan?" Lucy and Natsu said in unison

"Well everyone in the guild knows you like each other so we decided to hook you both up when Wendy gave a perfect idea the idea of watching a romantic cinema with Team Natsu then leaving the both of you there" Mirajane said while smiling

Lucy suddenly glared at everyone while everyone backed a space a bit except for Erza of course and then Lucy's glare turned to a smile and said "Arigato Minna!" then all of the guild members partied hard, Lucy's girl friends hugged her including Erza

"Congrats Lu-chan!" Levy said

"Lucy, if ever Natsu hurts you tell me immediately and I'll show him a punishment he'll never forget" Erza said

"Arigato Erza but I think Natsu wouldn't do anything to me" Lucy said while looking at Erza

"Juvia is happy for you and because now I don't have any love rival to Gray-sama"

"Thanks everyone" Lucy said and went to the table were Natsu was sitting and said "We;; everybody seemed happy"

"Of course babe!" Natsu said looking to Lucy when suddenly Mirajane appeared while holding a cake on the cake it said: "_Congratulations Natsu and Lucy"_ Natsu grabbed the fork and took a slice of the cake and turned to Lucy and said "Open your mouth Luce"

"Eeh Natsu I can do it myself you don't need to feed me" Lucy said while slightly blushing

"C'mon Luce" Natsu said while showing his puppy eyes

"Alright Natsu" Lucy said before opening her mouth

After that Lucy and Natsu fed each other alternately until the cake was all gone when suddenly the guild doors opened, everyone turned their attention to the one who opened the guild doors and were shocked at what they saw


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait I got busy with my studies so here it is enjoy:)**

Some of the guild members were shocked, some were crying (especially Mirajane and Elfman) some were happy for the return of their lost guildmate Lisanna

"Tadaima Mira-nee" Lisanna said with teary eyes

"O-Okairi Lisanna" Mirajane said while crying

Elfman and Mirajane went to Lisanna and hugged her tightly

"Lisanna what happened to you how did you get those cuts and wounds? Should I call Wendy to heal you?" Mirajane asked Lisanna with a worried face

"Arigato Mira-nee but I really don't need any help" Lisanna said and smiled to her sister

"If you say so"

"Ne Mira when I entered here you guys seems to be celebrating something what is it?" Lisanna asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Natsu and Lucy are going out now" Mirajane said in happy tone

Natsu and Lucy went to Lisanna and Mirajane

"Hey Lisanna what happened to you?" Lucy asked

Lisanna just gave Lucy a glare and ignored her

"Yo Lisanna where have you've been everyone looked for you when you went missing?" Natsu asked while putting his arm around Lucy's waist

"Um it's a long long story Natsu and I'd rather not talk about it" Lisanna said

"Ohh ok well me and Lucy will go somewhere else enjoy the party Lisanna" Natsu said

"Ok" Lisanna said

When Natsu and Lucy walked out of the guild Lucy felt Lisanna's dark aura to her and murmured something _Lisanna murmured is " Thanks for stealing him away from me"_

While Natsu and Lucy left the guild all the members celebrated the return of their fellow guildmate Lisanna

"Mira-nee how did Natsu and Lucy became a couple?" Lisanna asked

"Um I heard from Gray and Erza while they're talking at the bar that ever since their last mission they hardly never talked to each other if they both look at each other they would blush, everyone in the guild noticed it and afterwards Levy suggested an idea to hook both of them then Wendy thought of an idea" Mirajane said

"What is that idea?"Lisanna asked now vey curious

"The plan is that Gray and Erza will invite Natsu and Lucy to watch a romantic movie then after 5 or 10 minutes Gray will go to the restroom then after 5 minutes Erza will go out to get some soda but they will never come back to Natsu and Lucy so that they can have their time and eventually the plan worked" Mirajane said smiling while remembering that time

"Aren't they cute as a couple!" Mirajane said

"Yeah" Lisanna said in a sad tone

"I guess it's too late now or is it?" Lisanna said in a low voice

"Did you say something Lisanna?" Mirajane asked

"Nothing"

_Meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy…_

Normal P.O.V

Natsu and Lucy went to the mall to shop and relax themselves

"Natsu do you think it's okay with Lisanna now that we're dating?" Lucy asked

"Um I'm not quite sure but I think she's okay with it, while we're here why don't we go shopping my treat" Natsu said happily

"Eh are you sure?, Natsu do you really have money with you?" Lucy asked

Natsu pouted a little and said "You're mean Luce I don't spent all my money on food I save some too"

Lucy giggled at Natsu's expression that earned Natsu with a confused look

"What?" Natsu said still pouting

"It's that you're super cute Natsu!" Lucy said

"Thanks so shall we go now?"

"Sure! But what shop will we go first?"

"You're choice Luce like I said my treat" Natsu said

"Ok, let's see hmm… ah! I know c'mon Natsu let's go!" Lucy said while dragging Natsu to the boutique

_Few Minutes Later…_

"C'mon Natsu help me choose an outfit" Lucy said

"Sure Luce here I found 3 clothes that I think will look perfect on you" Natsu said while hading Lucy the clothes he picked

"Thanks Natsu wait here while I change at the fitting room when I'm done I'll call you okay?" Lucy said while grabbing the clothes that Natsu picked

The first one that Lucy tried on was a light purple backless dress, Lucy stepped out of the fitting room and called Natsu after a while Natsu came to Lucy

"So how does this look Natsu?" Lucy asked

"It looks good on you Luce"

"Maybe I'll try the others" Lucy said while returning to the fitting room

The next one that Lucy tried on was a V-Neck shirt with matching mini skirt after putting on the put fit Lucy stepped out of the fitting room and asked Natsu

"How about this one Natsu?"

"It looks good on you Luce"

"Natsu?" Lucy asked

"What is it babe?" Natsu looked at Lucy

"Lucy slightly blushed at what Natsu said "Why do you always said it looks good on you"

"Um because no matter what clothes you wear it all looks good on you" Natsu said whule grinning his toothy grin

Lucy's cheeks are now red that made Natsu chuckle a little bit

"T-Thanks Natsu I 'll try the last one before I pick on which to buy" Lucy said while heading again to the fitting room

The last one that Lucy tried on was a pink tube frilly dress that went above her knee after that Lucy stepped out of the fitting room and asked Natsu

"Natsu how about this one?" Lucy asked

"L…L…Luce" Natsu said still in shock

"What Natsu spit it out" Lucy said

"I'm sorry Luce but you look very very gorgeous in that outfit" Natsu said

"Thanks Natsu yeah I guess this is the one that I'll take" Lucy said while looking at herself in the mirror

After that Lucy went to the fitting room to change to her outfit, after a few seconds Lucy stepped out of the fitting room

"C'mon Natsu let's pay this it looks like the line is pretty long" Lucy said

Natsu nodded, when they got near to the cashier the line is a little long

"Wow the line is long" Natsu said

"Yeah" Lucy said while natsu and him are going to the back of the line

"Luce?" Natsu said while looking at Lucy

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"How much is that dress?"

"Umm let's see it's 70,000 jewels, Natsu why do you ask?" Lucy asked

"Luce is it okay if I'll give you the jewels to pay for that it's just that I want to check something on another shop" Natsu said while handing Lucy the money

"Sure Natsu but where will I wait for you?" Lucy asked

"Um right in front of this shop Luce" Natsu said

"Okay"

After that Natsu left the store running quickly to buy the thing that he has an eye on

END OF CHAPTER 5

**I'm really really sorry for the long update but Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Natsu's P.O.V

I kept on running until I reached the store that I was looking for the jewelry store, I quickly went inside and looked for the right couple ring as I was looking for some couple ring when a saleslady approached me and asked "Sir what kind of rings are you looking for?" I looked at her and said "I'm looking for some couple rings" She looked at me and said "If that's what you're looking for here are our most popular couple rings" the saleslady said while pointing the rings in display I looked at her and said "Thanks" I went to where the most popular rings were, when I got there all of the rings were beautiful but there was one ring that caught my attention I quickly asked the saleslady to wrapped this couple rings, I saw that she nodded and got the rings and wrapped it in a box after a few minutes she returned to me and said "Here it is" she said while handing me the box I looked to her and said "Thanks but how much is it?" she looked at me and said "100,000" jewels but I'll give it to you at 90,000 jewels" I looked at her and smiled and said "Thanks!" after that I went to the cashier and paid it after that I quickly left the store and went to where I left Lucy

As I keep on running I finally caught Luce's scent so I ran faster and when I got there I saw Lucy standing and she looks like she was thinking of something so I slowly went behind at Lucy and covered her eyes

Normal P.O.V

As Natsu went behind Lucy and covered her eyes shocked at what happened screamed

"Who are you? Let go of me!" Lucy screamed

Natsu was giggling at what her girlfriend is reacting then decided to let go of her, after Natsu let go of Lucy Lucy turned to see who it is

"Who are….." Lucy asked while turning her back

"Surprise Luce" Natsu said while smiling his toothy grin

"Natsu you scared me I thought you were some stranger!" Lucy said

"I'm sorry babe but I thought I might surprise you" Natsu said while scratching his head

Lucy sigh and said "Okay just don't scare me like that"

"Aye Sir!"

"Luce do you want to go home I'm kindda exhausted" Natsu said

"Yeah me too standing all day makes my legs hurt" Lucy said

"So let's go"

"Sure" Lucy said

_Meanwhile at the guild…_

"Ne Mira I'm going home now okay" Lisanna said

"Okay Lisanna" Mirajane said while drying a plate

Lisanna went out of the guild and went straight home to plan on how to ruin Natsu and Lucy's relationship

Lisanna's P.O.V

I went straight home and went to my room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on my bed and said to myself "Hmm…how will I break Natsu and Lucy's relationship hmm…" I said until an idea popped into my head so I immediately grabbed the pen and wrote :

_Operation break Natsu and Lucy's relationship_

_Plan: Give Natsu a potion that will make him forget about Lucy_

I smiled and said to myself "This plan is perfect I'll do this tomorrow I better go to a potion shop to buy a _Amnesia potion_ after that I quickly went out of the house and headed straight to the potion shop

_Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment…_

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy said while sitting on the sofa

"What is it Luce?" Natsu said while sitting beside Lucy

"Just close your eyes and reach out your arm" Lucy said

"Umm… Okay" Natsu said

Natsu closed his eyes and reached out his arms while Lucy brought something out of her pocket and put it around Natsu's wrist after that Lucy placed something on Natsu's hands

"You can open your eyes now Natsu" Lucy said

Natsu opened his eyes and saw a bracelet with a red dragon picture and in his hands he saw a key keychain

"Hey Luce where did you buy this?" Natsu asked

"While I was paying for the clothes I saw them and bought them" Lucy said

"Luce what's the meaning of the dragon and the key?" Natsu asked

"The dragon means that you're my dragon that is always there to save me when I'm in trouble, the key means" Lucy stopped then grabbed another keychain and showed it to Natsu, the keychain looks like a heart with a keyhole in the middle

"This Natsu, you're the key to my heart, and whenever you see this keychain you can always remember that I love you very much Natsu" Lucy said while looking to Natsu

"Thanks Luce I'll treasure it forever" Natsu said

"Luce" Natsu said

"Nani?" Lucy asked

"Can you close your eyes?" Natsu said

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, when Natsu saw Lucy's eyes were closed Natsu brought out the small box that held the couple rings and opened the lid to reveal the rings

"You can open your eyes now Luce" Natsu said

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and was shocked when she saw the couple rings that Natsu was holding

"N-Natsu is this for me?" Lucy asked

Natsu nodded

"I-I don't know what to say Nstsu" Lucy said

"Well you can say thank you or I love you or I'll treat you for dinner" Natsu said while smiling his toothy grin

Lucy giggled a little and said "Thanks Natsu!" and gave Natsu a kiss in his cheeks

"Want me to put it?" Natsu asked

"Hai" Lucy said

Natsu grabbed Lucy's left hand and placed the ring on Lucy's ring finger after placing the finger Natsu grabbed the other ring and placed it in his left ring finger

The rings look likes the half of the heart is in Natsu's ring and the other half is in Lucy's ring so if the two rings are connected it will form a heart, and in Lucy's ring there is a letter inscribed in it as well as Natsu's ring, In Lucy's ring the letter that was inscribed in it was letter N while in Natsu's ring the letter that was inscribed was letter L

"Um Natsu why is there a letter N in the middle?" Lucy asked

"It's because the letter N represents the first letter of my name same as mine it has the first letter of your name, so if you see the ring you'll always remember that I love you and I will always love you and protect you" Natsu said while blushing a light shade of pink

"Thanks Natsu, I love you" Lucy said and approached Natsu and kissed him again

"Hey Natsu what would you like to eat for dinner?" Lucy asked

"Spicy fried chicken!" Natsu said

Lucy giggled and said "Okay" and went to the kitchen

_Few Minutes Later…_

"Natsu the food's ready!" Lucy said

"Okay" Natsu said while standing from the sofa and went to the kitchen

Natsu arrived at the kitchen and smelled the fried chicken that made his stomach grumble enough that Lucy heard

"Looks like you're really really hungry?" Lucy said while giggling a little

"Hehe I guess I am really hungry" Natsu said while scratching his head

"C'mon let's eat I'm kindda hungry too" Lucy said

Natsu and Lucy sat at the dining table and started eating, after Lucy finished eating her food she stood up from her seat and went to her bedroom to change her clothes

"Natsu I'm just going to change my clothes ok no peeking" Lucy said

"Wokay" (Okay) Natsu said while eating a chicken

After Natsu finished eating the spicy chicken he went to Lucy's bed and lied down

"Lucy's bed is soo comfy and soft" Natsu said

_A Few Seconds Later…_

Lucy came out of the bathroom

"Natsu where are you?" Lucy said

Lucy approached her bed and saw Natsu sleeping

*Sigh* "Natsu wake up you need to go home now" Lucy said while slightly shaking Natsu

"Luce just let me sleep here you're bed is so comfy" Natsu groaned

"Ohh alright just don't snore too loud okay" Lucy said

"Okay"

Lucy lied down beside Natsu and faced the wall

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked

"What is it?" Lucy asked

"Goodnight I love you" Natsu said

Lucy faced Natsu and said "Goodnight I love you too"

After a few minutes Natsu and Lucy both drifted of to sleep

_Meanwhile with Lisanna…_

"I guess this is the potion shop" Lisanna said

Lisanna went inside the potion shop

"Umm do you have a potion that can make one person forget one person important to her?" Lisanna asked

"Ahh yes we do have a potion like that" the old lady said

The old lady grabbed the potion and gave it to Lisanna

"How much is it?" Lisanna asked

"100,000 jewels" the old lady said

"That's a bit to high" Lisanna said

"Well if you try to lower the price then no sale" the old lady said while grabbing the potion

Lisanna thought for a second and said "I'll take it!" and gave the money

Lisanna went out of the shop and headed home

"I really hope this plan will work" Lisanna smirked while imagining what the results will be

**Please Review sorry for the long update again **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_The Next Day…_

Normal P.O.V

Lucy woke up and was about to leave the bed when suddenly was surprised when she saw Natsu staring at her

"Eeek! Natsu you scared me" Lucy said

Natsu giggled and said "Sorry Luce for scaring you but you're so cute while you're sleeping, I can't help to look at you" Natsu said

Lucy blushed a light pink

"Hey Natsu want to eat breakfast?" Lucy asked

"Sure my stomach's a little hungry" Natsu said

"Okay" Lucy said

Both Lucy and Natsu got up from bed and went straight to the kitchen, when they arrived at the kitchen Natsu sat at a chair while Lucy started getting ingredients form the refrigerator

"Hey Natsu what food would you like to eat?" Lucy asked

"Spicy Pancakes!" Natsu said in a childish voice

Lucy giggled and said in a low voice "Natsu you can be a little cute and childish"

"What was that Luce? I'm cute am I right? Natsu asked while smirking a little

"N-Nothing" Lucy said while turning her head away from Natsu

Natsu stood up from the chair and walked slowly towards Lucy, when Natsu is right behind Lucy he tickled her

"Yahhhh! N-N-N-Natsu s-s-s-stop it y-you're tickling me" Lucy said while laughing

"No what did you say Luce about me?" Natsu asked while tickling Lucy

"I-I-I said you're kindda cute and childish!" Lucy said While still laughing

Natsu stopped tickling Lucy while after Lucy caught her breath he ignored Natsu

"Luce you alright?" Natsu asked while placing his hands on Lucy's shoulder

Lucy still didn't reply

Natsu got a quiet for a little while after a few seconds she heard Lucy was giggling

"Natsu you should have seen you're face" Lucy said while giggling

Natsu pouted at Lucy that made Lucy giggle more, After Lucy stopped giggling she continued preparing the spicy pancake for Natsu and a pancake for herself and Natsu and sat at the dining table

_After a Few Minutes…_

Lucy placed the spicy pancake and the pancake at the table and sat down at a chair and giggled a little again when she saw Natsu staring at the pancakes and a little saliva is coming out of his mouth, when Natsu heard Lucy's giggle he snapped out and looked at Lucy

"Why are you giggling again Luce?" Natsu asked

Lucy stopped giggling and said to Natsu "It's because of your face expression while you're looking at the pancakes"

Natsu just smiled his toothy grin and said "Hehehe"

"C'mon let's eat Natsu!" Lucy said

Natsu nodded then started eating the spicy pancakes same as well with Lucy

_After a Few Minutes…_

Lucy was the first who finished eating the pancakes

"Hey Natsu I'm just gonna take a shower okay" Lucy said

Natsu nodded, Lucy went to her closet and grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom and took a bath

_After a Few Minutes…_

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom wearing her usual clothes after she combed her hair she went to the living room and saw Natsu was watching T.V.

"C'mon Natsu let's go to the guild" Lucy said

Natsu turned to Lucy and said "Sure Luce I want to fight Ice freak!" Natsu said and then turned off the T.V.

After that Lucy and Natsu left Lucy's apartment, when Lucy and Natsu was outside the apartment Lucy locked the door to her apartment then walked with Natsu towards the guild, after a few minutes they arrived at Fairy Tail they both entered the guild and received hi's and hello's, Lucy went staright to the bar table and sat at her usual seat while Natsu went straight to Gray and started fighting him

"Hey Lucy what's that ring you're wearing?" Mirajane asked while wiping a plate

"Ah this, Natsu gave this to me" Lucy said

Mirajane looked to Lucy surprised and said "D-Don't tell me Natsu already proposed to you?"

Lucy looked surprised and said "N-No you've got it wrong Mira-san it's a couple ring, see!" Lucy said while showing the ring at Mirajane

Mirajane looked closely at the ring and saw a letter N

"Lucy why is there a letter N at the middle of the heart?" Mirajane asked

"Ahh that, N because it's the first letter in Natsu's name so I'll always remember that Natsu loves me no matter what same as well as Natsu's ring it has the first letter of my name" Lucy said while looking at the ring

"That's sweet!" Mirajane said

Mirajane called Natsu to come over that was quickly heard by the dragon slayer

"I'm not done yet fighting you Ice stripper" Natsu said

"Oi! Flame freak don't leave at the middle of our fight!" Gray said

Natsu just ignored her and walked towards Lucy and Mirajane, when Natsu was at the bar table he sat down beside Lucy

"Why did you call me Mirajane?" Natsu asked

"Can I look at your couple ring?" Mirajane asked

Natsu nodded and showed Mirajane the couple ring, Mirajane looked closely at the couplr ring and saw that there was a letter L in the middle of the heart

"So it really do has the letter L" Mirajane said

"Oh by the way Natsu who gave you that bracelet it looks good on you!" Mirajane said

Natsu looked at the bracelet that Lucy gave her and said "Oh this Lucy gave it to me"

Mirajane smiled at the couple

"Ohh Lucy by the way I need you to buy this" Mirajane said as she handed down the paper

"Sure Mira-san!" Lucy said

Lucy stand up from the chair and left the guild to buy the things that Mirajane requested

_After a few Minutes Lisanna arrived at the guild…_

Lisanna entered the guild while holding a drink mixed with the potion behind her back she looked around the guild to see if Lucy's is there and where Natsu is, once she spotted Natsu she smirked

"What a lucky day for me Lucy's nowhere to be found, my plan will surely work" Lisanna said to herself

Lisanna walked to Natsu and sat beside him

"Hi Natsu" Lisanna said

"Oh Hey Lisanna" Natsu said

"Umm Natsu where is Lucy?" Lisanna asked

"Ohh Mirajane asked Lucy to buy something she'll be back in a few minutes, why do you ask Lisanna?" Natsu said

"Ohh nothing I just wanted to ask"

"Umm Natsu can you taste this drink that I made last night?, I really worked hard for it and I want you to be the first one who will taste it" Lisanna said while showing the drink to Natsu

"Uhh sure Lisanna" Natsu said while grabbing the drink from Lisanna's hand

Natsu slowly lifted the drink to his mouth while Lisanna is getting impatient by the second

"C'mon Natsu drink it drink it" Lisanna said in her mind

As Natsu was about to drink the juice that Lisanna gave him Lucy entered the guild

"I'm back!" Lucy said

When Natsu heard Lucy's voice he completely forgotten the drink and placed it down at the table and went to Lucy, Lisanna who saw this looked show because her plan failed

"Umm Natsu how about the drink?" Lisanna said while looking to Natsu that was slowly walking towards Lucy

Natsu didn't respond and just continued to walk towards her girlfriend and hugged her

"Luce what took you so long?" Natsu said in a childish voice and hugging Lucy

"Natsuuu" Lucy said in a childish voice

"Lucyyyyy" Natsu said in a childish voice

After that both Lucy and Natsu looked at each other then giggled, little do they know Lisanna was looking at them and glaring at Lucy

"Hey Natsu do you know where Mira is I need to give these things that she asked for me to buy" Lucy asked

"Ohh Mira, I think she's at the kitchen" Natsu said pointing at the kitchen

"I see, thanks Natsu" Lucy said

Lucy walked to the kitchen while Natsu went back to the bar table and sat beside Lisanna

"Umm Natsu can you know taste the drink I made?" Lisanna asked

"Uhh sure Lisanna" Natsu said

Lisanna smiled and gave Natsu the drink, Natsu then slowly lifted again the drink Natsu was about sip the drink when suddenly Lucy covered Natsu's eyes that made Natsu spill the drink at the floor

"W-Who's this?" Natsu said

Lucy didn't answer

"Hmmm let me guess Erza nah it's impossible, Gray, yuck! The most impossible one, hmmmmm.." Natsu said

"Ahh that scent Lucy is that you?" Natsu said

Lucy removed her hands at Natsu's eyes and said "Bingo!"

"Hi Luce" Natsu said

Lucy went in front of Natsu and said "Hey Natsu do you know where Levy is I finished another chapter of my story and I want her to read it" Lucy said

"Levy huh well I think she is at the library" Natsu said

"Thanks Natsu" Lucy said and kissed Natsu at his cheeks

"Hey can I come Luce?" Natsu asked

"Sure Natsu just don't wreck the place ok?" Lucy said

"Hai!" Natsu said

Natsu and Lucy stood up and started walking out of the guild while holding hands with each other meanwhile Lisanna couldn't take it anymore her plan failed 2 times because of Lucy

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Lisanna shouted

Everybody in the guild became quiet and looked at Lisanna

"What's the matter Lisanna?" Lucy asked

"What's the problem huh? The Problem is YOU!" Lisanna said while pointing at Lucy

"Me? Why me?" Lucy asked

"Ohh so now you're acting like an idiot" Lisanna said

Before Lucy could speak Lisanna equipped a sword, Everyone was shocked at Lisanna's new power

"Lisanna when did you learn requip magic?" Erza asked

"Shut up you Bitch!" Lisanna yelled at Erza

Everyone was now shock including Erza

"Lisanna what's happening to you?" Mirajane said who just came out of the kitchen

"Gomen Mira-nee but Lucy stole Natsu away from me so the only way to get what was truly meant for me I have to eliminate the obstacle and that is you LUCY" Lisanna said while looking evilly at Lucy

"L-L-Lisan-nna" Lucy said with a scared voice and stepped back

"LISANNA STOP THIS!" Erza said while equipping a sword

"Didn't I told you to shut up?, Now you'll receive a punishment" Lisanna smirked

Before Erza knew it Lisanna threw the sword to her, Erza managed to dodge it but the sword scratched a little at Erza's leg that made Erza fell to the ground and Erza became unconscious, Everyone gasped at what Lisanna did and what happened to Erza

"Lisanna what did you do the scratch was little but why is Erza unconscious?" Mirajane said

Lisanna equipped another sword and said "Ohh that, well my swords aren't just plain swords, mine are once you get hit by these swords even if it's a little scratch you'll immediately be unconscious and you're chance of surviving is 50:50 and I learned my magic when I went miss"

Everyone now gasped and started shaking in fear especially Lucy that is now beside Natsu

"Now where were we?, Oh yeah eliminating Lucy" Lisanna said while aiming to fire the sword

After a few seconds Lisanna threw the sword at Lucy but Lucy dodged it because Natsu pulled her away but when Lucy dodged the sword it was the same time that Master entered the guild that hit him in the shoulder and immediately fell unconscious, Everybody was now shock and is really mad now at Lisanna including Mirajane and Elfman, Lisanna looked at the Master for a moment then Mirajane and Elfman grabbed Lisanna so she can't hurt anyone anymore, Some of the guild members was carrying Master and Erza at the infirmary while others are now preparing to fight Lisanna

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Lisanna said while trying to free herself from Elfman and Mirajane's grip

"Natsu take Lucy away from here!" Mirajane said while transforming to Demon Halphas

"You don't need to tell me" Natsu said while dragging Lucy away from the guild

But it was too late Lisanna had already equipped 2 swords the other one was targeted at Wendy and the other one was at Lucy both of the swords fired at the same time that made a hit at the 2 targets

"Luce!" Natsu said while looking at Lucy that was slowly falling at the floor

"N-Natsu I l-love-'' Lucy said before totally falling unconscious

"Wendy!" Romeo said while catching Wendy while Wendy was falling to the floor

"Lisanna why did you shot Wendy?" Mirajane asked

"Because Wendy can cure sickness so I have to eliminate her too" Lisanna smirked

That made Mirajane's temper worsened and punched Lisanna in the stomach that made her unconscious

"You went too far this time Lisanna" Mirajane said while transforming to her old self

"Mira-nee" Lisanna said before falling unconscious

**To Be Continued…**

**Please review and if you have some suggestions please post it Thanks 3**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm back!" Jet said while entering the guild stores

"Good work, Jet have you brought along Porlyusica?" Mirajane asked

"I'm here" Porlyusica said while entering the room

"Arigato Porlyusica" Mirajane said

Just then Lisanna shouted "LET ME OUT OF THESE RUNES!" that was heard at the main hall of the guild, Mirajane only frowned when she heard what Lisanna shouted

"Where's Wendy?" Porlyusica asked

"She's at the infirmary room along with Lucy, Erza and Master" Mirajane said

"Okay" Porlyusica said

Porlyusica then started walking to the infirmary room while Mirajane walked to the room where Lisanna is

"Everyone get out now!" Porlysica shouted

Natsu who was sleeping beside Lucy's bed was awoken by Porlyusica and got up and blocked Lucy and started igniting flames on his hand and said "Huh? Who are you? I won't let you hurt Lucy"

Natsu then noticed that it was Porlyusica and said "Oh it's you Porlyusica I thought you were an intruder of Lisanna"

"Just get out now you know I hate humans" Porlyusica said

"Hai" Natsu said

Just before Natsu left the room Natsu looked at Romeo who was still sleeping beside Wendy'd bed, Natsu walked up to Romeo and said "Romeo wake up Porlyusica is here and we need to get out now"

Romeo stood up and said to Wendy "Bye Wendy" and left the room, Natsu went to Lucy again and said "Bye Luce I hope you will be better soon I love you" then kissed Lucy at her forehead then left the room. Porlyusica then entered the room and went to Wendy's bed then started healing her

Meanwhile in the room where Lisanna is...

"Let me out of these runes Freed!" Lisanna shouted

"No we won't let you out" Elfman said

"Tell us what happened, how did you learn that new magic" Mirajane said

"Oh yeah thanks Elf-niichan because when you couldn't control your Take Over Beast I wouldn't have met Matilda and was trained by her" Lisanna said

"Who's Matilda?" Mirajane asked

"Stupid like I said she was the one who trained me" Lisanna said

"L-L-Lisanna" Mirajane said

Natsu then entered the room while having a dark aura when he saw Lisanna he rushed forward and was about to punch Lisanna but the punch didn't reach Lisanna because of the runes

"Freed remove this runes! I want to beat this girl for hurting my Lucy" Natsu shouted

"I can't Natsu Lisanna might stab you and you might end up like Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Master who would protect Lucy if you are in comatose" Freed said

Natsu paused and said "Yeah you're right"

Natsu then looked at Lisanna and shot her a deadly glare and said "Who taught you that magic and when did you learn that magic?"

"Just like I said it was Matilda who taught me this magic and I learned this when the accident occurred when I died" Lisanna said

"H-How i saw you, you were dead I felt your pulse and it was not beating anymore then you vanished, how come?" Mirajane said

"Well on what Matilda told me she saw that my dead body ended up in her place then when she saw me she brought me back to life" Lisanna said

FLASHBACK...

"Huh where am I? Where's Mira-nee and Elf-niichan?" Lisanna asked while attempting to get out of bed

"Don't get up your body is still too weak after I brought you back" Matilda said who was sitting beside Lisanna

"What about the thing about I brought you back? And wait who are you?" Lisanna asked

"Oh I forgot to tell you you're dead body ended up here in my place and luckily I immediately saw your body and brought you back to life and I'm Matilda I'm a former wizard" Matilda said

"Wait so you're telling me that I died!?" Lisanna said in a shocked tone

"Well with a pale skin and no pulse yeah you died but thanks to me I brought you back to life and boy it wasn't an easy job" Matilda said

"Thank you very much for bringing me back to life and wait how long has since you saw my dead body?" Lisanna asked

"Hmm... about 2 weeks" Matilda said

"Two Weeks! I have to get back they might think that I'm really now dead" Lisanna said in a surprised tone

"No you can't go home today at least rest for this day your body is still too weak" Matilda said

"Okay and thanks by the way what's your magic?" Lisanna asked

"My magic is Nature Magic and then I studied Healing Magic" Matilda said

"Ohhh" Lisanna said

"Where is this place?" Lisanna said

"Glendwood Forest" Matilda said

"Eh Glendwood Forest!? I've been here before when Mira-nee me and Elf-niichan did a job but I've never seen this place before" Lisanna said while looking at the window

"It's because Glendwood Forest isn't just a plain old forest this forest is an Enchanted Forest and it held many secrets and this place is one of the secrets that I have discovered" Matilda said

"Ohhhhh so that's the reason why this place looks so familiar but I can't remember the name of this place" Lisanna said while looking at Matilda

'Well I'll be going downstairs to prepare your food, you haven't eaten for the past two weeks" Matilda said

"Okay" Lisanna said

Matilda went downstairs and prepared Lisanna's food, After a few minutes Matilda returned carrying a tray containing a 1 cup of rice with 3 bacon with a glass of water then went to Lisanna and handed her the tray Lisanna took the tray and placed it on her lap then started eating the food

After a few minutes...

Lisanna finished eating the food then looked to Matilda and said " Ne Matilda can I go outside I just want to see the surroundings" Lisanna said

"Yeah sure but just be careful remember your body is still weak" Matilda said

"Ok" Lisanna said

Lisanna got out of the bed then walked out of the house Matilda followed Lisanna just in case Lisanna might collapse again

"Wow the surroundings are beautiful" Lisanna said while admiring the view

Lisanna looked to Matilda and said "Ne can you show me your magic?" Lisanna asked

"Sure why not" Matilda said

Matilda saw a petal of flower on the ground she smiled then closed her eyes placed both of her arms in front and said "Grow my little friend" **A/U: Lame words right**

Then the petal of flower grew to a dozens of pink flowers

"Wow awesome!" Lisanna said in amazememt

"It's nothing" Matilda said while blushing a little

"So you want me to show you at least one secret of this forest?" Matilda asked

"Sure" Lisanna said

"Ok I'll only show you one secret that I know that is near this area c'mon let's go" Matilda said

"Ok" Lisanna said

Matilda and Lisanna started walking in the forest after a few minutes Matilda stopped walking and looked to Lisanna and said "We're here"

Lisanna looked around her surroundings and looked a little confused and said "Ne Matilda I thought we are already here?, where's the garden it's just the same old surroundings"

Matilda giggled and said "It's an enchanted garden it's protected by a hidden barrier so no one could enter that garden"

"Ohhhh so how can we enter it?" Lisanna asked

"Duh I know the code to unlock the barrier" Matilda said

"Ohh okay" Lisanna said

"Kumasalari" (Reveal yourself) Matilda said

"Wait what do you mean kumasalari? Lisanna asked

Just then the barrier that protects was unlocked and the garden was revealed

"Kumasalari means reveal yourself, now c'mon let's go inside" Matilda said

Lisanna nodded and went inside the garden when Matilda and Lisanna got inside the garden Lisanna's mouth turned into a perfect O shape because of the beautiful flowers

"W...Wow this garden is so beautiful!" Lisanna said in amazement

"Yep the flowers in this garden are so very rare you could only see this only here and the reason why it is called an enchanted garden cause the flowers here never wilt and everyday another flower blooms here" Matilda said

"Ne Matilda can I pick a flower?" Lisanna asked

"I'm sorry but you can't Lisanna" Matilda said

"Why can't I pick a flower?" Lisanna asked

"Because before this garden was not protected with a barrier then a lost man ended inside and took one flower and he was never heard from again" Matilda said

That sent chills down Lisanna's spine and gulped then said " O-Okay"

"C'mon let's go backnow" Matilda said

Lisanna nodded, Matilda went out of the garden when they were out the garden started to disappear then they started walking back home

After a few minutes they got back home...

"I'm tired" Lisanna said while sitting at the couch

"Well I'm going to prepare our dinner" Matilda said while heading towards the kitchen

After a few minutes...

"Lisanna the food's ready" Matilda said

"Okay" Lisanna said

Lisanna went to the dinning table and sat beside Matilda

"Ne what food did you cooked?" Matilda asked

"Teriyaki and rice" Matilda said

"Okay c'mon let's eat now I'm hungry" Lisanna said

Matilda nodded in agreement, Lisanna and Matilda started eating when both of them are done eating Lisanna stood up and said "I'll be the one who will wash the dishes"

"Okay" Matilda said

After a few minutes Lisanna finished washing the dishes

"Finally I'm done" Lisanna said

Matilda went up to her and said "You must be tired now, come let's sleep now"

Lisanna nodded, Lisanna and Matilda went to the bedroom and both lied on the bed

"Oyasuminasai!" Lisanna said

"Oyasumi" Matilda said

Then both Lisanna and Matilda both drifted off to sleep

The Next Day...

"Lisanna wake up" Matilda said

Lisanna slowly opened her eyes

"Ohayo Lisanna" Matilda said

"Ohayo Matilda" Lisanna said

"C'mon Lisanna let's eat breakfast" Matilda said

Lisanna nodded then hot out of bed and went downstairs along with Matilda they went to the dinning room then started eating

After a few Minutes...

"I'll wash the dishes Lisanna you go take a bath now" Matilda said while standing up

"But I don't have other clothes along with me" Lisanna said

"Don't worry I have already prepared your clothes it's in the bedroom" Matilda said

"Okay" Lisanna said

Lisanna stood up from the chair then went to the bathroom upstairs while Matilda started washing the dishes

After a few minutes Lisanna came downstairs wearing a T-shirt and a skinny jeans

"I'm ready now" Lisanna said

"Okay c'mon let's go now" Matilda said

LIsanna and Matilda went outside of the house

"So how are we going to get to the train station?" Lisanna asked

"Easy, Teleport: Onibas Station" Matilda said

Then suddenly there was a wind that dragged some leaves along with it then went Matilda and Lisanna the wind and the leaves circling them inside then they were teleported

After a few seconds they arrived at Onibas Station

"Wow Matilda I didin't know you have the ability to teleport" Lisanna said in amazement

Matilda just smiled at her and said "C'mon let's get the next train to Magnolia"

Lisanna just nodded

After a few minutes there was an announcement

"Attention passengers the train to Magnolia will be arriving shortly"

"Looks like you're about to see your sister and brother Lisanna" Matilda said

Lisanna smiled at Matilda and nodded

Then the train heading Magnolia came

"The train is here now, c'mon Lisanna" Matilda said

"Okay" Lisanna said

Both Matilda and Lisanna entered the train and sat at the chairs, when they were seated Matilda said to Lisanna "I'm going to give you something"

"What is it Matilda?" Lisanna asked

Matilda took something out of her pocket and gave it to Lisanna

"Here" Matilda said

Lisanna took it and looked at it, it was a small bell Lisanna looked confused and asked Matilda "Ne why are you giving me a bell?"

"Because if you ever feel like visiting me again ring this bell when you are in Glendwood Forest and it will reveal the secret path towards my house" Matilda said

Lisanna hugged her and said "Thank you Matilda"

Then the s\train started moving

After one hour...

The train stopped, Matilda and looked at Lisanna who is still sleeping, Matilda smiled and got up and went to Lisanna and said " Lisanna wake up we're here now" Lisanna woke up and stood up from her seat, both Matilda and Lisanna left the train

"Ne Matilda I thought our trip will take 3 hrs. but our trip only took 1 hr?" Lisanna asked

"Because we teleported I just thought of it last night" Matilda said

"Ohhh souka" Lisanna said

'C'mon let's go" Matilda said

"Okay" Lisanna said

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**A/N: gomen for the long update again I got busy with school gomen :D Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matilda and Lisanna started walking, when they were at Kardia Cathedral Matilda stopped walking and said " Ne Lisanna this is how far I'm going to come with you I need to go back now besides your guild is near now" Matilda said

"Ohh...I guess this is where we say good bye" Lisanna said sadly

Matilda then embraced Lisanna and said "Bye Lisanna"

"Bye Matilda have a safe trip" Lisanna said

Matilda let go of Lisanna and started walking back while Lisanna started walking towards the guild

After a few minutes Lisanna is now in front of the guild

"Finally I'm back home" Lisanna said happily

Lisanna slowly opened the guild doors and saw the guild was back to their usual noisy guild

Lisanna's P.O.V

When I entered the guild it was back to it's noisy guild, Gray and Natsu fighting, Cana drinking alcohol, Mirajane and Elfman smiling again but I noticed something I was inside the guild and was standing in the middle but it seems like nobody notices me then I heard Wakaba saying something he said "It's a lost when Lisanna died right?" then Macao said "Yeah but she was very weak" I was really hurt when I heard that then I looked to Mirajane and I saw her nodding in agreement then I started crying and I shouted "MINNA I'M RIGHT HERE!" then I saw everyone looked at me for a moment then I heard someone said "We're imagining Lisanna again" then everyone nodded and continued what they were doing and ignored me then I cried harder and left the guild while crying hoping I could still catch up with Matilda and fortunately I found her waiting for the next train

Normal P.O.V

"Matilda" Lisanna said

Matilda looked to Lisanna and was shocked and said "L-Lisanna what are you doing here shouldn't you be at your guild by now?"

Lisanna didn't reply but just sat next to Matilda then started crying

"W-Wha...What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Matilda asked

"Matilda why? why?...why didn't they noticed me when I entered the guild it's like that I was never part of that guild why? But what hurt me more is when Macao said that I was weak then I saw Mirajane nodding in agreement and out of frustration I shouted that I'm here, everyone looked at me but someone said that they are just imagining me again then all of them ignored me" Lisanna said while sobbing

"Don't worry I'll train you so you will become more stronger" Matilda said

"Th...Thanks Matilda" Lisanna said

"Now let's go back to my place so we can start your training" Matilda said

"Okay" Lisanna said

Then Mirajane interrupted the flashback...

"So the image that we all saw back then was real" Mirajane said

"What did you think it was a statue of me?" Lisanna said while glaring at Mirajane

"I'm so sorry Lisanna I thought...No we all thought we were just hallucinating and the time when you entered it and you said it was back to the usual right? No Lisanna you were wrong all of us were noisy cause we were trying our best not to think about you cause every time we thought about you all of us will then again start crying plus I didn't nodded when Macao said that someone asked me a question so I nodded in agreement" Mirajane said

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE TO SAY SORRY NOW!" Lisanna shouted

Just then Porlyusica enetered the room, everyone looked at her

"I'm done healing Wendy but she will wake up the day after tomorrow as well as Makarov but he will propably wake up at Saturday" Porlyusica said

"Thank you very much Porlyusica" Mirajane said

"I'll be going then" Porlyusica said

Then Porlyusica left the room and the guild, Natsu looked again and said " You still haven't answered my question"

"I was getting to that part until this bitch interrupted me" Lisanna said while pointing at Mirajane

Flashback...

Lisanna and Matilda got back home, Lisanna was still feeling hurt after what happened meanwhile Matilda took one of the book from the shelve and gave it to Lisanna, Lisanna looked confused and looked to Matilda and asked "What is this book Matilda?"

"It's a book about different kinds of magic power the ones with the checks are the magic power that I can teach to you" Matilda said

Lisanna opened the book and saw there were many checks and said "Ma-Matilda all these checks y-you...you mastered it all?!"

Matilda just grinned at Lisanna

Lisanna then started browsing the book then she stopped at one certain page and found a certain kind of magic power

"Hmm...The Dark Sword Magic sounds interesting" Lisanna said while smirking

"Are you sure you want that magic Lisanna? That magic let's you equip a sword that could make any person or animal have a serious poison once they are touched by the sword" Matilda said

"Yeah I'm sure of it once I mastered this magic it will be easier for me to get my revenge on Fairy Tail for just simply forgetting my existence" Lisanna said

"Very well then our training will start tomorrow 5 am sharp" Matilda said

"Ok" Lisanna said

Lisanna stood up and went to the bedroom, while walking Lisanna said "Ne Matilda I'll be going to sleep now" Lisanna said

"Okay" Matilda said

The Next Day...

"Lisanna wake up it's 5am" Matilda said

"Lisanna said while still sleeping "5 more minutes" then faced the other side

Matilda got a little angry and said "Lisanna do you still want to learn that magic cause if you don't get up right now I will never teach you that magic" Matilda said

Then Lisanna's eyes shot open then got out of bed and said "H-Hai I'm ready to learn now"

"C'mon now let's start your training" Matilda said

Lisanna and Matilda went outside of the house, once they were utside of the house Matilda looked at her and said "Drop down and give me 50"

"Ehhh!? Why 50?" Lisanna said in a whinny voice

"Just drop down and give me 50! I'm sorry but during our training I will be very strict with you" Matilda said

"O-O-Okay" Lisanna said

Then Lisanna got down then started doing the push-ups

"1...2...3..." Lisanna said then fell to the ground

"C'mon you can do better that! I guess I'm now starting to believe on what your guildmae said that you are weak" Matilda said while smirking

When Lisanna heard that it made her spirits up again and started doing the push-ups again

"Now that's the spirit!" Matilda said

After a few minutes Lisanna finished doing the push-ups

"F-F-Finally I'm...done" lisanna said while panting

"Now that you're done with your warm-up the real training begins" Matilda said

Then Matilda equipped 2 staff's made out of strong wood then throwed one of the staff to Lisanna, Lisanna catched the staff and asked " Why did you gave me a staff?"

"Cause we are starting to practice your swordmanship" Matilda said

"Ohh souka" Lisanna said

"Here I go!" Matilda said

Then Matilda rushed towards Lisanna then started sparring with her, Lisanna was not alert so in one shot Lisanna was easily knocked down on the ground

"Tip#1: You should always be alert once you encounter an enemy you never know when will they attack you" Matilda said while reaching her hand out at Lisanna, Lisanna took hold of her hand and stood up

"Okay, can we do another one?" Lisanna asked

"Sure" Matilda said

Then they started sparring again this time Lisanna was now alert on Matilda's moves but in the middle of their sparring Lisanna gave an opening to Matilda which Matilda saw and used that opening to knock down again Lisanna at the ground

"Tip#2: Never give an opening to an enemy got that?" Matilda said

Lisanna nodded and got up again then continued sparring

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You learn quite fast Lisanna" Matilda said

"Th...T-Thanks Matilda" Lisanna said

"C'mon now let's eat dinner" Matilda said

"Sure" Lisanna said

While Matilda and Lisanna were walking towards the house Matilda said "Tomorrow's lesson is focusing on your dark energy"

"Ok" Lisanna said

Lisanna's P.O.V

I was really feeling tired the only break I had is when we had our lunch then we continued sparring well at least this day id about to end. I walked inside the house and laid down on the sofa and took a quick nap After some minutes I heard Matilda trying to wake me up

Normal P.O.V

"Lisanna wake up the food's ready" Matilda said

Lisanna woke up and got up and asked "How long was I asleep?"

"About 20 minutes" Matilda said

"Let's eat now and I know you must be really hungry now" Matilda said

"Yeah I'm really starving" Lisanna said

"So...let's eat" Matilda said

Lisanna nodded and stood up and went to the dinning table and sat at the chair then started eating

After a few minutes...

"I'm full!" Lisanna said

"You go to sleep now I'm sure you're very tired today plus you have to wake up early again tomorrow" Matilda said

"Ok" Lisanna said

Lisanna went to the bedroom and immediately fell asleep

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Minna enjoy and sorry for the late update again BTW I skipped the flashbacks now for some reasons :3**

* * *

Chapter 10

"I'll just skip the flashback cause it's taking too long, so I trained and trained until I mastered it then I went here again" Lisanna said

"When did you came here?" Natsu asked

"July 1, X785" Lisanna said

Everyone was shocked when Lisanna said the date

"T-That was Lucy's 18th birthday" Mirajane said

"That was the day I will never forget, when I was in front of the guild doors I can hear everyone's laughter and I can hear some waltz song playing, I slightly opened the guild doors and saw a blonde girl wearing a gown and was holding 18 pink roses in her hand while dancing with Natsu and I saw how Natsu was looking to her it's like there's a bond between them that will never be broken and the way Natsu looked to her it was really different when Natsu looks to me and everyone else then after dancing Natsu kissed her in the cheeks then she blushed tomato red then after the party I heard Gray asking Natsu if she likes Lucy Natsu didn't answer but just blushed, I couldn't take it anymore so I left the guild and went back to Matilda and trained again until my magic levelled up and now I'm here" Lisanna said

After hearing the story there was an akward silence until Natsu broke the silence

"I'm sorry" Natsu said

Lisanna looked and asked "Why are you saying sorry, I don't want to hear sorry from you, Natsu all you have to do is say I love you Lisanna then dump Lucy and I'll stop causing harm"

"I'm sorry Lisanna but I can never do that I love Lucy with all my heart" Natsu said then left the room and went to the infirmary

"You'll regret what you said Natsu Dragneel" Lisanna murmured to herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Romeo are you sure you want to sleep here in the guild?" Macao asked

"Yes plus Natsu-nii will be sleeping here too" Romeo said

"Admit it Romeo the reason why you want to sleep here tonight is so that you could hug Wendy without anyone seeing you" Happy said

Then Romeo blushed tomato red and said "I-I-I-I-I just want to guard Wendy"

"Admit it you llllllllllllllllliiikkke her" Happy said

"Sh-Shut-up Happy" Romeo said

"Romeo and Wendy sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Happy said while flying around Romeo

Then Romeo started chasing Happy around the guild, Happy flew to Natsu then hid behind Natsu and said "Natsu save me!"

Everyone just laughed at what happened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Romeo are you really sure you want to sleep here?" Macao asked

"For the last time dad, Yes I want to sleep here" Romeo said

"Ok so I will see you again tomorrow" Macao said

Then when Macao was about to lock the guild doors Jellal came to the guild

"Where's Erza? I heard she is unconscious" Jellal said in a worried tone

"She's in the infirmary along with the others" Natsu said

"Others?" Jellal asked

"I'll tell you the story later, by the way where's Meredy and Ultear?" Natsu asked

"They're doing a job" Jellal said

"We're locking the guild doors now, there's food at the kitchen if you guys get hungry" Mirajane said

"Ok" Romeo said

Then Mirajane and Macao locked the guild doors and left, after a few seconds Natsu's stomach started rumbling

"Time to eat!" Natsu said then started walking towards the kitchen

Then Romeo's stomach started rumbling too

"Count me in to Natsu-nii" Romeo said while walking towards the kitchen

Natsu turned around and looked to Jellal and asked "Do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure" Jellal said

Then Jellal started walking towards the kitchen too

When the 3 of them entered the kitchen they saw a huge fridge, Jellal went to the fridge and opened it while Natsu and Romeo went to the cabinets searching for some chips to eat, Jellal saw a slice of strawberry cheesecake, Jellal took the cake then started eating the cake while Natsu and Romeo started eating food too

"This cake is delicious!" Jellal said

When Natsu and Romeo heard that they looked to Jellal with a shocked face then Natsu asked "J-J-Jellal what cake did you ate?"

"Strawberry Cheesecake" Jellal said

Then Natsu and Romeo's mouth dropped open then Natsu said "It's been nice knowing you Jellal"

"Why are you saying that?" Jellal asked with a confused face

"The cake you ate belongs to Erza and she never let anyone eat her cake" Natsu said

"Just don't tell her I ate the cake then I'll just ask Mirajane to make another cake" Jellal said

"Ok but if Erza finds out be ready for her punishment" Natsu said

"Ok" Jellal said

After a few minutes Jellal, Natsu and Romeo went to the infirmary Jellal went to Erza and looked at her then asked "Natsu tell me what happened"

"It's because of Lisnna" Natsu said

"Lisanna but...she died years ago" Jellal said

"That's what we all thought too" Natsu said

"How did it happened?" Jellal asked

"Lisanna said that she really died in the accident then her body started to vanish and turned into little pieces then the wind blew her away then her body ended in Matilda's place" Natsu said

"Who's Matilda?" Jellal asked

"The one who trained Lisanna her new magic power and the one who brought her back to life" Natsu said

"Brought back to life!?" Jellal said in a surprised tone

Natsu nodded in agreement

"Then what happened? Why is Lucy, Master, Wendy and Erza unconscious?" Jellal asked

"It's because of Lisanna's jealousy to Luce" Natsu said

"Why?" Jellal asked

"Because I asked Lucy to be my girlfriend and she said yes and Lisanna got jealous and tried to make me drink a potion where I will forget Lucy and love her but eventually it failed 2 times then she got angry and attacked Lucy. Master was included because at first me and Lucy was able to dodge her sword and it was the exact time that Master came back from the meeting, Erza was involved because she said to Lisanna to stop it and Lisanna equipped a sword and threw it to Erza, Erza was able to dodge it too but she was scratched then she fell and was unconscious as well as Wendy and Lucy" Natsu said

"What's the name of Lisanna's magic?" Jellal asked

"I forgot it's name but it starts with the name Dark" Natsu said

"Ok I guess I'll just ask Mirajane about it tomorrow" Jellal said

"Well I'm going to sleep now Jellal, Oyasumi" Natsu said

"Oyasumi Natsu" Jellal said

Natsu looked to Romeo who was already asleep then said "Oyasumi Romeo"

Natsu then went to Lucy and said "Oyasumi Luce, I miss you" then he kissed her at her forehead then went to sleep

End of Chapter 10


End file.
